


Good Morning, Koh

by digitalfairy



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Morning After, One Night Stands, Sharing a Body, What happened last night?, minor side characters who never interact in canon ftw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalfairy/pseuds/digitalfairy
Summary: Koh picks up the pieces of another of Noah's wild nights.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Good Morning, Koh

**Author's Note:**

> 12/11/19 edit - Somehow I forgot Noah was a woman when I was writing this. The level 80 Cherished Memories quest reminded me. I fixed her pronouns

Koh Rabntah struggled upwards through her own mind, regaining consciousness a labor akin to swimming in molasses. For a moment, she lingered there, on the edge of herself, hesitant to reclaim her body and by extension her senses. But the archmagus she shared a body with had doubtless left her in a compromising position, and only she could rectify that. So she breached the surface and braced herself for what she would find.

A splitting headache. Of course. Noah rarely relinquished control without first drinking herself into a stupor, or achieving one through other means. Koh was used to that at this point. What lay beyond?

Her limbs were sluggish and her back was sore from sleeping in a strange position. Her face, pressed into a pillow. With a supreme effort, she rolled over, fighting the urge to simply go back to sleep, and opened one eye.

This was her room. Her own bed, in Revenant’s Toll. Unusually charitable, by the archmagus’s standards. Last time she’d awoken in a ditch. Of course, her spectacles were nowhere to be found. She reached for the bedside table, wondering if Noah had had the sense to put them into their case…

Her hand found something soft and warm instead. She flinched as she realized it was another person in bed with her. Well, this wasn’t unheard of either. She hazarded a glance.

The stranger was a Miqo’te woman, like herself. Her round, gentle face was framed by chin-length golden hair. Her sleeping expression was so peaceful that Koh immediately felt bad for not being who she went to bed with. For a mercy, though, Koh’s blind groping had not interrupted her repose. Koh sighed and rolled out of bed in the other direction.

Predictably, their clothes were strewn about the room, and Koh hastened to resolve this before the other woman woke. She first dressed herself in fresh clothes from her closet, then carefully folded her guest’s clothes and laid them on a chair in plain sight. Her own outfit from the night before, she pushed deep into her laundry hamper.

That wasn’t the only mess Noah had left her to deal with, either. Koh wearily picked up a half-dozen empty glass bottles from the floor and took them out to the kitchen, where she lined them up on the counter in ascending order of size.

Momentarily satisfied by this, she then set about making breakfast. For herself and her guest, naturally. She would not simply turn the stranger out on the street. But she dreaded having to explain her situation. Perhaps a lie of omission would suffice? She considered how to proceed, so absorbed in her thoughts that she nearly burnt the eggs. She scraped out equal portions onto two plates, before she could do any more damage, and set them out on her small kitchen table. Just in time, her kettle began to boil, and she went in search of the teapot.

Her guest tiptoed around the corner as she was reaching it down from the shelf. Koh nearly dropped the crockery from the shock of it. Rather than donning her own clothing again, the other woman had borrowed one of Koh’s loose button-down blouses, only she had opted not to button it down, or up, or in any direction. Nor had she bothered to put anything on beneath.

Koh hid her face by hurrying back to the stove and busily making tea. “Morning,” she mumbled, cheeks burning.

“Good morning!” was the cheery response, as the stranger sat down at the table. “Is this for me?”

“Mhm.” Koh took her time measuring out tea leaves. She wasn’t done thinking up her story yet, but that glimpse of bare thigh she’d gotten would not leave her mind long enough for her to focus on it.

“Well, aren’t you a sweetheart. My thanks.”

Eventually, Koh could stall no longer. The tea was ready, and her own eggs were no doubt growing cold. She took a deep breath and turned around. Her guest was watching her, with an obvious curiosity in her eyes that only deepened as Koh stiffly bore the teapot and cups to the table. Koh hoped the expression on her face was not as awkward as she felt.

Koh poured the tea and sat down, not making eye contact. For a while, no one spoke. But finally, Koh could stand the silence no longer. “I’m… terribly sorry about this, but I don’t remember your name. Or much of last night at all.”

Her guest chuckled gently. “It happens to the best of us. Especially considering how much you were drinking. My name is Rhesh. Rhesh Polaali.”

“Rhesh.” Koh nodded. “I’m Koh Rabntah. ...But you knew that. Probably.”

Rhesh smiled. “Pleasure to meet you again, Koh. As for what happened last night… well, the drink made you bold, I think. You fair swept me off my feet. You were practically a different person.” Koh flinched at her choice of phrasing, and Rhesh noticed. “I’m sorry. That was insensitive. You’re probably self-conscious about it.” She glanced down at herself. “I guess I should...” She buttoned the top few buttons, and Koh could finally look at her again, though she did not quite find the temerity to meet Rhesh's eyes. “If it’s any consolation, you were _wonderful.”_ Rhesh sighed dreamily, remembering, while Koh steadily reddened.

Rhesh shook away the reverie and giggled at the expression on Koh’s face. “I needed that. I’ve been far too preoccupied lately. Even if it was not how you meant to behave, thank you.”

“You’re… you’re welcome.” Koh took a deep breath and finally raised a forkful of stone-cold eggs to her mouth.

“Now, I didn’t want to just run off, but I did leave my daughter with the Domans. I don’t want to demand too much more of them, so I should get going soon.” Rhesh stood up and made to leave, and Koh hurriedly averted her eyes, which Rhesh giggled at. “My apologies, again. You really are timid sober, aren’t you?”

“You’ve nothing to apologize for,” Koh mumbled dejectedly. “I’m sure you were lovely as well.”

Rhesh turned on her heel. “You don’t have to theorize, you know. You’ve already seduced me once.” She smiled playfully as she returned to Koh’s side. “Now that I think about it, the Domans probably won’t begrudge me one more. One you _will_ remember.”

Koh flushed deep red. “I-I-I… um...”

Rhesh leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. “I’m going to go get dressed. Come interrupt me if you decide you want seconds.” She sashayed out of the room very deliberately, tail swishing behind her.

Koh stared at her uneaten scrambled eggs for a long moment, then stood up with a clatter. Embarrassing though the situation was, Noah had given her an opportunity, and by Menphina she was not going to waste it.


End file.
